


Assassin

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Takaba, Very Aggressive Sex, Very aggressive Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami breaks an assassin, up close and  personal.  I basically wrote this PWP to show an aggressive and calculating pre-Takaba Asami using sex as a weapon, and picked an assassin I loved from Weiss Kreuz as his prey.  You don't really need to know WK to enjoy this I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I've done about 5 crossovers, some are crack, some are sex. This one is sex. 
> 
> WK background for those who are interested:
> 
> Youji is part of a 4 person team of assassins working for a secret agency called Kritiker. His immediate boss is code-named Persia. Their code names are all based on cats- Youji's is Balinese. His team, called Weiss or the White Hunters, are sent out after bad guys that the government can’t reach legally, so they’re killers for justice. Their worst enemy is Takatori Reiji, a man trying to become Prime Minister of Japan. He’s hurt each one of them badly in different ways. Weiss “disguise” themselves as florists by day.^^ Youji is the handsome flirtatious one on the outside, sexually adventurous, and the oldest at 21 years. He’s got a whole lot of angst and anger going on inside though, and in the end he's a tragic figure.
> 
> Written June 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

Youji was relaxing at a table in Club Sion as if he was born to it, a hostess on either side. He flirted lightly with them with practiced ease, his thoughts elsewhere. He’d come to the club several times in the past week trying to get a glimpse of their target, the club owner Asami Ryuichi, his cover that of a spoiled heir to a recently deceased crime lord from Okinawa, Sonobe Keiichi.

 _Recently deceased._ He smiled. By Youji’s hand. Sonobe’s death had been a particularly gratifying one because the man had worked in the slave trade abusing young women, something Youji couldn’t stand. He shivered at the memory of his wire snapping the bastard’s neck, then realized what he was doing. He frowned and pushed the memory away.

“Why are you shivering Sonobe-san? Are you cold? Let me warm you.” One of the girls with him slid close to him and ran her fingers through his shoulder length blond hair. 

He glanced at her over the top of his sunglasses and winked. “Your mere presence warms me, Yuriko-chan. Your smile is like sunshine to my heart.”

She giggled and his thoughts drifted back to the mission and his prey. Asami had been a powerful figure in the Tokyo underworld for some time, but Youji’s employer Persia had ignored him until now. But Asami had recently thrown his support behind Takatori Reiji’s bid to become prime minister, and evidently that combination of evils was too deadly for Kritiker to take. Persia only sent his assassination team after the most evil of men, dispensing justice when normal courts couldn’t. It was this fact that kept Youji sane through all the killing, knowing that what he did was right.

Asami was just one more ‘Dark Beast’ that needed to be removed. He thought of the picture he’d seen and shivered again. They knew Asami liked pretty men with an attitude, and Youji was a tall elegant Eurasian who fit the bill. Not to mention he was sexually adventurous enough to be drawn to the idea of seducing the darkly handsome man before killing him.

A thin and rather elegant man wearing glasses stopped at his table. “Sonobe-san? Asami-sama wishes to meet you. If you would come this way?”

“It’s about time.” Youji rose from the table abruptly and followed the other into the back of the club. They passed any number of doors, all so silent that he assumed there had to be sound-proofing built in to keep the patrons' secrets. They reached the end of the passage, and he stalked in to the last private room, all attitude. 

He was surprised to see only two men, a huge blond guard and another, sitting in a straight-backed chair in the center of the room, legs crossed, a cigarette in one hand that he casually pulled on from time to time. The photo didn't do him justice, this tall, stunningly handsome man with piercing eyes. _His eyes look like molten gold, but they're cold as a dead man's._ Youji had to make an effort to prod himself back into character.

The guard asked permission to pat him down and he blinked and arrogantly waved his hand in assent. The guard was thorough, but he didn’t catch the watch with his wire in it. 

Youji kept his eyes on Asami's while the guard ran his hands over him. He smiled insolently. “This would be more pleasant if you would do it yourself. You seem to like what you see.” 

Asami remained silent, watching, a slight smile on his face. Youji felt uncomfortable under that gaze. He’d been made to feel like an object many times before, but this was like being laid out for sale on the sexual auction block. He didn’t think he was hiding anything from this man and that scared him. 

The guard finished and nodded. "He's clean, Asami-sama." 

Asami dismissed him with a flick of his finger, still silent.

Youji looked around for another chair and didn’t find one. He smiled at the power play and bowed to the other. “Thank you for agreeing to see me Asami-san. My name is Sonobe Youji. I believe you knew my father.”

There was still no answer. Youji tilted his head. “The strong silent type, hmm? I have a friend like you. He makes me want to get a sound out of him. Any sound, a squeak, a murmur, a groan. Every sound is fought hard for and doubly appreciated when it’s won. What kinds of sounds do you give up, Asami-san?”

There was amusement in the eyes of the other man now. He re-crossed his legs and rested his chin on the thumb of one fist. He appeared relaxed, but Youji had more of an impression of a coiled snake waiting for his prey to draw near before striking. Youji strolled about the room, looking at the décor, showing off his body. He didn’t want to appear nervous, though he had to admit he was. For some reason he felt in over his head. He tried for nonchalant as he examined the paintings on the wall.

“I would bet that you’re a groaner. No screams and shrieks for you. No wispy little moans. No words flowing from your lips. Just a groan or two. Not right away of course. You’d keep them bottled up until the end when they’d force their way through your mouth, because even those little groans would be admitting a slight lack of self-control, something that you just couldn’t have.”

He turned his head to see if his words had had any effect on his prey, only to find that Asami was directly behind him jerking his jacket down his arms to tie them together. The amusement had broadened into a smile, one that would have been showing sharpened eye teeth if he’d had them. Not a snake, Youji realized to his dismay, but a wolf. And one who’d just caught his prey. _Shit!_

He struggled helplessly for a few moments, unable to get to the wire in his watch, until he remembered that he was also there after all to seduce the man. He stilled, very much aware of the hard hands upon him and the breath in his ear. His heart pounded, not just from danger but from anticipation.

“Youji-kun.” The low voice went straight to his groin. “You have no idea how much I’ve looked forward to this.” 

Asami spun him about so his back and arms were to the wall, and all that muscle pushed against him. He felt a hardness of considerable size press up against his own. “And it feels like you’re looking forward to it too.” Asami rolled his hips in a wave-like motion, keeping a steady pressure against his cock. The pounding in his heart was echoed below.

They were about the same height, something Youji had never experienced before. It was daunting to be challenged by someone who could look him in the eye. But even though they were evenly matched that way, he’d never felt so out of his league, so... topped, he realized. Asami, who hadn’t removed his eyes from his face, seemed to know his thoughts because he laughed and said, “Very good, Youji-kun. You understand what’s going to happen.” 

Part of Youji wanted to stop this. But another part had always wanted this experience, this feeling of truly being dominated. Surely he could kill the man later, unaffected after the games were over? He could give into it for now, and still complete his mission. Rather than calm him, the thoughts made him all the hungrier. He let Asami see the desire in his eyes, tried to let Asami see that he had done this for no other, that Asami was special to him. He pressed back against the hard body and moved his mouth in closer for a kiss. “May I, please?” he asked softly.

Asami’s breath quickened. “Since you ask so nicely.” Youji closed the distance between them and lightly brushed his lips against the other’s, moving his head from side to side, getting to know the texture of the other mouth as he closed his lips upon it. It was surprisingly soft and tasted of an unfamiliar brand of tobacco. He slowly nipped and sucked the other’s lower lip, drawing it into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, as if this were the entirety of sex. He felt Asami’s hips moving in time with his mouth, and he smiled at the notion of submission and control. 

He raised his eyes to look into Asami’s, and Asami, taking control back, crushed his lips onto Youji’s. His kiss was no seduction. It was power, force, dominance. Youji felt his lips forced open by the hand at his jaw, and Asami’s tongue was thrust deep inside his mouth, licking every corner, pushing as far back into him as he could get, stroking the roof with feathery touches, wrestling his tongue into submission. This time his own hips thrust back into Asami’s, moving in rhythm with the fucking of his mouth. He moaned loudly into the other's mouth and his knees gave out. 

Asami let him slide down the wall and laughed at him. The bastard had his pants open by the time he was on his knees, and he forced Youji’s mouth open again, this time to receive his cock. Youji moaned again as the cock stretched and filled his mouth, stroking it the way the tongue had. This time the flavor was salty-sour, and he sucked desperately to get more of it. His tongue moved along the underside, trying to coax more fluid out. He pushed his head forward, wanting as much as he could get into his throat. Asami obliged and holding the back of Youji’s head thrust deep into him. 

Youji nearly came with the penetration, moaning each time he felt the thick head hit the back of his mouth and force its way down. The thrusts quickened and he heard a groan above him, then felt a splatter of hot liquid at the back of his throat. It was so far inside there was nothing to choke on, nothing to swallow. He sucked on the shrinking cock, willing it to firm up and continue, but it was pulled from his mouth. He whimpered at its loss. 

Hands caressed his face, then lips replaced them, as he was pulled to his feet and led to the one chair in the room. His clothes were gently removed and he was pushed down to kneel in the chair, facing the back. His knees were spread to the sides and tied to the arms, leaving him open. His hands were over the back of the chair, tied to the slats. He'd never been so restrained from movement. And he’d never been harder in his life. 

Asami walked around to the back of the chair, then bent over and gave him a lingering kiss. He voiced his pleasure and Asami smiled at the sound, though his eyes were cold. Stepping to the side, Asami ran his hand lightly over Youji's back and down to his ass and back up again, varying the pattern, touching sporadically, never quite reaching the center Youji needed him to.

Sweat was running down Youji’s body as he arched into the touch. He groaned. “Asami-sama, please fuck me, please let me come.”

Again he saw that beast-like smile. It should have scared the hell out of him; it only turned him on more.

“I’ll be more than happy to give you all the pleasure you want, Youji-kun, as soon as you do something for me.”

Youji swore in frustration. Didn’t he just prove what to what extent Asami could use him? “Anything. Use me however you want. For tonight, you’re my master.”

Asami stroked him like he was petting a cat. “That’s a relief to hear Balinese. Then we can get this over with and get back to the fun.”

Youji froze at the use of the code name Kritiker had given him. That meant Asami knew everything. He hesitated. “If you know that much, what do you need from me?”

Asami continued stroking him. “I know who and what you are of course. I’ve known about Kritiker and their White Assassin team since their inception. But I’d like to know what made them decide to come after me after all this time. I have an idea, but would like it confirmed. Did Shuiichi get mad that I threw my support in with his brother instead of him? I’d remained neutral for so long. Evidently I’m not a ‘Dark Beast’ as long as I’m not paying anyone else in his family. What was it Youji-kun, that made him want to kill me?”

Youji shook his head. “I don’t understand. Who is Shuiichi? We work for a man named Persia. Is Shuiichi his real name?”

Asami’s hand tilted his chin up, stroking his face with his fingers, some emotion finally reaching his eyes even if it was only amusement, and Youji was scared at the change. “You really don’t know. That your Persia is Takatori Reiji’s brother.”

“What?” Youji pulled his head away from the mind numbing caress of that hand. “No!” Youji didn't want to think about what he’d heard.

“Oh, yes. You were taught to hate Takatoris, and all the while you’ve been working for one. All the killing you’ve been doing is part of a big family squabble. You didn’t really think it was about justice, did you?” Asami’s words were gentle, but his smiled showed how much he enjoyed the flaying they were giving.

He heard the truth in those words. He knew they been allowing themselves to be fooled. He'd just shoved it down, locking it away, drowning any guilt that had escaped in women and alcohol. Youji’s head dropped and hung down over the back of the chair. All the desire he'd felt was gone. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Aya and what this would mean to him. Aya, whose parents had been killed by a Takatori, whose sister had been put into a coma by a Takatori, who lived only to see the Takatori name wiped from the earth. Oh God, Aya. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Asami voice broke into his thoughts. “You see, Youji-kun, they don’t deserve your loyalty. Perhaps your teammates do, but Kritiker certainly doesn’t. What Kritiker deserves is payback for its betrayal. Providing me with information would be a step in that direction. You could count on me to finish the job. And when it’s through, the four of you could work for me. I could use a team of assassins. I don’t hit innocent targets, you know. Only criminals. Only those who _really_ deserve it. If you’d like, I’d let you help take out Kritiker itself. I make this offer honestly. I don’t lie. I may not provide all the information I think someone might want. But what I say is the truth, and I don’t withhold information that employees need. That would be foolish, and dangerous.”

Youji knew the voice was lulling him into acceptance. That he’d been ripped from the world he knew on purpose, so that Asami would look like the only shelter. He knew that if he gave in he’d be crossing a line he couldn’t cross back over. And he knew that the last few years had changed him into a man who no longer cared. He’d killed for those people, trusting them to be meting out justice and trusting them with his sanity. That trust had been broken. His sanity was cracking. He did the only thing he could do to save himself. He raised his head and looked Asami in the eye. “Whatever you want is yours.” 

Asami’s eyes seemed to fill with a kind of wild triumph as he bent and kissed Youji. “Then tell me how you were going to kill me, Youji.” He walked around behind Youji and Youji felt the heat of him leaning over his back, kissing the nape of his neck, and slowly licking down his spine. “Tell me, Youji.”

Youji thought of death and was hard again in an instant. “We knew you owned this club, and we knew you liked pretty boys with attitudes.” 

The tongue stopped and Asami’s deep voice reverberated along his spine. “How did you know this?”

Youji tried to shrug but his arms were still tightly bound. “We were told and took it on faith. They don’t usually give us bad information.” He grimaced. “Not when it’s important to the mission anyway. I don’t know who they heard it from.”

“Hmm. Go on.” The tongue resumed its downward path.

“So I was picked to seduce you. You're attractive, and I let them know I thought that. They already knew I liked sex with a variety of partners. They knew I’d be the most open to doing the mission this way.”

The tongue had reached the bottom of his spine, and was swirling about the indentation there. He closed his eyes, letting that tongue become the center of his world. The licks slowed until he began talking again, this time with more difficulty.

“They set up a false identity. Omi and I filled in the blanks. All we had to do was make sure I met you a few times. I’d manage to get you into a bedroom where your guards wouldn’t be near, then kill you. I’d done it before.”

“Had you? How were you going to kill me Youji?” The tongue was now slowly licking around and inside his anus; fingers were stroking up and down his thighs. His hips were thrusting back into the pressure. “Tell me, Youji.”

He spoke quickly, taking breaths between sentences. “I use a wire.

"It’s razor thin. 

"It’s in my watch. 

"It can rip arms off. 

"It can break necks.” 

By the time he finished speaking the picture was so clear in his mind he almost came.

The maddening tongue pulled out of his opening. He heard a zipper, and that voice. “And you enjoy that, don’t you, having the power to end someone’s life.” He felt a hand on his cock, putting pressure on it. “To squeeze it out of someone. To end their life with a snap of the wire.”

His breath was coming in gasps. “Yes … Yes… It excites me,” he sobbed. Asami thrust in to the hilt and split him wide open. 

The pain was unbearable and despite all his training he couldn’t escape it. Because most of the pain wasn’t physical. He’d carried the shame inside him for so long, how after each mission he couldn’t wait to get away from his team to spend the erotic charge on some body in a bar, or even just in his fist. And this man, Asami, had ripped it out into the open. His darkness, his ultimate sin. He howled as his soul was torn to shreds. But his body, his body craved it, needed the punishment. He pushed back with force even as tears ran down his face.

Asami slowed and bent forward, licking the tears from his face. “Not just punishment, Youji. The punishment is for thinking you could kill me. But killing is a pleasure, and you shouldn’t be ashamed to admit that. The knife, the gun, the wire, ending a life at your whim. Removing a cancer from the face of the earth, that’s what each death is. We play God. We are God. What can be better?” Asami changed the angle of his thrusts and he began rubbing against Youji’s prostate with every stroke, mixing the pain with a slowly building pleasure that Youji didn't want to hold in anymore. One hand slipped around to hold the base of his cock, preventing him from the orgasm he suddenly craved with an intensity that scared him. 

The pace changed, slowing when he got too near, speeding up when his thoughts started becoming coherent. Time was losing meaning. He had no idea how long he’d been in the chair, maybe hours. All he knew was that he was owned by the man pounding into him from behind. A possession. A toy. A creation, made anew by this god for his pleasure. And it turned him on. “Asami-sama...” His body quivered at what he really wanted to call him. “Master.” That voice couldn’t be his, could it?

The thrusts again slowed. “What is it, Youji?” The gentle voice of his master soothed him.

“Please…” He managed to get the words out. “Please…You know what I need…Please.”

“I do know. You’ve been so very good tonight. I’ll give it to you as a reward.” The thrusts quickened and Youji, confused, felt hands slowly moving up his back. They traced his spine and outlined his shoulder blades. They caressed his arms and shoulders and moved up so the fingers pushed up into his hair. They tilted forward and caressed his jaw. They slipped down and held his throat. And squeezed.

As the thrusting reached its peak, Youji felt the world darken and slowly begin to slip away along with all the restraints he'd so carefully put in place, and he shattered. All the inhibitions and lies he’d told himself, all gone, leaving the dark heaving beast he'd so futilely tried to contain. That and an acceptance, finally, of the man he truly was, by himself and his master behind him. 

The tension and confusion within him was replaced with a clarity he'd never before experienced. His mind slipped sideways into a place of peace that wasn't just created by holding the dark back. No, the dark surrounded and embraced him and he welcomed it. The hands about his neck loosened and he gasped, cool fresh air giving him new life as arms cradled him, holding him up, pressing him to the chest behind him. He was still tied but he’d never felt freer.

No more lies. He was a killer. He loved killing. He would kill for this man.

He heard the dark voice, soft in his ear. “Who do you belong to, Youji?”

He was still on his knees, and his head hung as if in prayer. “To you, Asami-sama. I’m yours. Command me.”

“Bring me the other White Hunters. I want them to be mine.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” 

He would obey. 

He could do nothing else.

 

~end~


End file.
